


Pollen & Copper

by Milque



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Making Out, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milque/pseuds/Milque
Summary: He smiled to himself and leaned in further, sucking on Kumon’s lower lip and savoring the intoxicatingly sweet taste hitting his tongue; he was ashamed to admit that he grew quite addicted to it over the span of time since they started doing it.Taichi and Kumon find something they have in common.
Relationships: Hyoudou Kumon & Nanao Taichi, Hyoudou Kumon/Nanao Taichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Pollen & Copper

**Author's Note:**

> tw for: mentions of blood and death, anything that comes with Hanahaki
> 
> (there are also implied one-sided crushes)

Their lips connected again and Taichi couldn’t help but let out a satisfied hum. He put his left hand on Kumon’s waist and squeezed gently, enjoying the sensation of muscles tensing under his touch. He didn’t miss the way the other’s lips twitched in hesitation against his, although at that point he already knew it meant nothing more than mere embarrassment. He smiled to himself and leaned in further, sucking on Kumon’s lower lip and savoring the intoxicatingly sweet taste hitting his tongue; he was ashamed to admit that he grew quite addicted to it over the span of time since they started doing it. He stuck his tongue out, giving the other a playful lick, noting how the aroma of copper coming from Kumon’s mouth somehow became even stronger since last night. He willed himself not to frown at the revelation, no matter how much the worry filled his mind. Taichi wondered if anyone could smell it from him, even though he was the only one who ever got this close. At least he assumed so.

He couldn't really remember the exact date of when it all started; had to be a couple months ago by now. It all began when they ran into each other at night, when everyone else was asleep. It hit their nostrils first. They could recognize the all too familiar suffocating sweet scent coming from the other right away. They didn’t even have to say anything, they already knew what it meant. And so, they stood there in silence staring at each other for a long time before any found their voice again. It was just them in the whole company, nobody else would ever understand them, so naturally they had to stick together.

Kumon made a small choking noise as he put his hand on Taichi’s chest and pushed him away, using the other hand to cover his mouth. Taichi didn’t have to think much about it, he just moved to rub the other’s back in a comforting notion instead as Kumon’s frame shook in violent coughs. He had to use both of his hands to support himself from falling face first into the floor. All Taichi could do was sit there and watch red-stained saliva hit the floor with each cough. A small purple petal landed next to Kumon’s hand and Taichi could tell from the size of it that hopefully this fit would be over soon enough. He’d seen much worse after all. What would seem like a torture to an outsider in reality was just a normal occurrence for the two of them at this point. After a minute of Kumon choking and struggling to actually clear his throat, a wet bud drenched in saliva and blood fell on the floor. Small fluffy bundle of crushed purple petals decorating a ball of sharp red-stained prickles. Taichi felt bad for him; he was so glad he didn’t have to deal with all this himself. If he had to deal with thistle as well, he doesn’t think he’d be able to handle it more than once.

He shuffled over so he could see Kumon’s face better and actually look at him. His face was pale and moist with sweat, there was a pink streak of saliva running down to his chin, and his eyes were unseeing and full of tears, but considering how much labor he just went through, Taichi honestly thought he was holding up well enough. He put his hand on the purple head of hair and petted it gently as Kumon was still struggling to catch his breath.

“You okay?” he asked quietly, smiling gently.

“Yeah… Sorry,” Kumon answered, his voice raw and weak.

For a moment he wondered if anyone even noticed how big of a toll all of this was taking on the ever-loud boy’s throat but he was sure a common cold was enough of an excuse anyone would believe easily. He smiled, and whispered a quick “no worries” before leaning in again, just as eager as ever. He licked the pink streak on Kumon’s chin before going in back for the lips, and the young Hyodo, despite breathing heavily still, reciprocated almost immediately with the same keenness as always.

* * *

_It started as something innocent enough, just Taichi being his usual uncertain self, coming to terms with how little time he actually had left. He never even imagined he’d have to learn to accept his own death before turning even as young as 21._

_“I haven’t even had my first kiss yet,” he whined, hugging his knees. He was already all out of tears to cry by that time; he spent his fair share of sleepless nights choking out sobs and hiding away in the dorm bathroom, not risking disturbing Omi’s sleep schedule over something as trivial as his own little tragedy. “I don’t wanna die having never kissed anyone.” He laughed morbidly under his breath, not really expecting any response to his venting. After half a minute though, the silence was broken._

_“We can kiss,” Kumon said, his tone casual and not really betraying any deeper thought behind it. “If you want to, that is.”_

_“... What?” He tried to hide his embarrassment, but the heat spreading rapidly over his face assured him he was doing quite a foul job._

_“Ah.” The way Kumon’s eyes widened in surprise, cheeks flushing bright pink, made Taichi realize he probably only then understood what he had said. “I mean… uh… We’re both kinda… alone in this situation? And we’re friends, right? So I thought we could… rely on each other? Sorry, sorry, forget it, I didn’t think-”_

_“No, wait, let’s-!” He lost his voice as his throat closed up, threatening to break out into another coughing fit, but thankfully swallowing the spit in his mouth and taking a deep breath calmed his sore pharynx down. He noticed Kumon’s lips form a frown, so he let out a quiet laughter - which came out much more somber than he intended for it to - to show that he’s okay. “Let’s kiss?”_

_“Uh, you sure?”_

_He answered by moving closer, ignoring the uncomfortable sensation of his knees on the cold hard wooden floor. He noted the way Kumon’s knuckles turned white as he fisted his sweatpants, hands shaking noticeably. He looked up and saw that his eyes were squeezed shut, face getting more and more red with each passing moment. Not that Taichi was any better. He felt hot, all gross and sweaty. He never imagined his first kiss would be with a friend, and especially not in such a morbid scenario. He always thought he’d end up kissing his cute crush after a date while holding hands; it would be awkward at first, but after that his date woud say they thought Taichi was really cool, and the two of them would laugh and part their ways with a promise of another meeting. He didn’t think it would be like this. Kissing Kumon at 4AM in room 203, with Misumi who knows where, surrounded by stray petals in colors of purple and pink, and a suffocating aroma overwhelming his senses to the point he actually couldn’t tell how aware he was of the whole situation. He decided there’s no point in stalling it any longer so he leaned in and gave Kumon a quick simple peck on the lips. It was over before he noticed, but even after he moved away, he could still feel the warm sensation linger for a long time after._

_“... So… How’s that..?” he asked quietly, voice wavering._

_“...” Kumon’s eyes shot open, the bright yellow as vibrant and lively as always. Taichi couldn’t look away. “... Wet.”_

_“Yeah,” he said. “And warm.”_

_“Yeah.” To Taichi’s disappointment, the other’s gaze wandered away, somewhere to the corner of the room, as if the most interesting thing had just appeared there. When he spoke again, his voice was even softer; it felt almost unnatural to hear him like this. “Can we do it again?”_

_This one lasted for longer; Taichi made sure to make a mental note of every single thing he was feeling at the moment, he felt like he needed to because he’d never be able to experience it again. Oh, how wrong he was. He put his hand on Kumon’s, noting how cold it was. Or maybe he was just unreasonably hot. Either way it was embarrassing. But he noticed one thing; how Kumon’s hands were no longer shaking. It made him feel just a little bit more confident. He hesitantly sucked on the other’s lower lip, keeping himself alert to any clue of the other not being comfortable with it. He decided that kissing isn’t overrated like he once thought. It really did feel good. Although the psychological part of it might be the biggest enjoyment he was getting out of it, which is something he didn’t expect. He couldn’t tell how much time had passed when he finally moved away._

_“You taste sweet,” Kumon said._

_“You do too,” he answered. “It’s the pollen.”_

* * *

Since that time, he honestly spent more nights in Kumon’s room than his own. Omi seemed to show some concern, questioning his choices, but not looking too deeply into it when Taichi said it’s because the two of them got into a late-night series and wanted to stay out of Sakyo’s radar. His roommate just told him to not lose too much sleep over it and to have fun. He almost felt bad for lying to him, but he justified himself that it was for the greater good. There’s no point in worrying anybody. And Kumon felt the same way.

* * *

_“Have you told Juza yet?” Taichi asked one night, the warmth of the other’s body almost so pleasant he didn’t want to speak up, just in case the illusion of everything being okay would shatter like glass if he said anything. Kumon’s arms squeezed him from behind upon hearing the question. “Or Muku? Or anyone?”_

_“No,” he murmured. “And I don’t think I will.”_

_“I think they deserve to know though.”_

_  
_ _  
_ _“I don’t want to worry them.” Kumon perfectly worded Taichi’s concerns, and he couldn’t even blame him for it. “And you? Anyone knows?”_

_“Not to my knowledge,” he hummed._

_“And_ **_them_ ** _?”_

_He felt his blood run cold._ **_Them_ ** _. The reason for why he was in this situation to begin with. He tried not to think about it, he already came to terms with it. It’s hopeless._

_“You don’t have to tell me who it is,” Kumon continued when Taichi stayed quiet for too long._

_“There’s no way I’d confess,” he chuckled, trying to relax, knowing he’s safe here with Kumon, but it was especially hard. No point. No point in thinking or talking about it. He already accepted it. No point. “They’re- He’s in a relationship.”_

_“Ouch.”_

_“Yeah,” he nodded. “And you?”_

_“Not a chance either.”_

* * *

He broke away from the kiss again and cupped Kumon’s face. The way he pressed his cheek against his palm harder reminded Taichi of a cat and he thought it was cute. He couldn’t help but frown though.

“I still think you should confess to him,” he said. It took Kumon by surprise, but he just moved away, avoiding eye contact.

“You know I can’t.

“You never told me why you’re so certain it’s hopeless. Is he dating someone?”

“No, but-” His voice cracked, so he tried again. “I’ve talked to him more than anyone else. I’m certain he wouldn’t like me back. Or anyone for that matter.”

“I still think you should go for it,” Taichi hummed, fidgeting with his left sleeve.

“I could say the same to you though,” Kumon pouted. It felt almost bizarre with how casual the two of them were about the whole ordeal. But it was just normal.

“That would be so unfair of me,” he laughed. “I know he doesn’t like me. I can’t afford to ruin his whole life with guilt if he learns he’s the reason for my death.”

“It would be kinda romantic though. And tragic,” Kumon gave him a dire smile and he replied with one of his own.

“You talk to Muku too much.” He reached out to hold Kumon’s hand and the other didn’t protest.

* * *

_“I can’t tell my mom,” Taichi murmured into Kumon’s shoulder, his voice raw. The room was filled with the same nauseating ever-existent scent of pollen. His hands were clutching at the moist crumbled up cosmos petals he had just coughed out. As much as he wanted to cry, his eyes, same as his cheeks, were completely dry. “She’ll want me to get the surgery. I can’t have her go in debt because of me. I can’t have her lose sleep over me.” Kumon’s hand rubbed his back in circular motion. He took a deep breath to stabilize his shaking voice and continued. “And I don’t want to stop loving him.”_

_“It’s okay,” Kumon whispered. His voice was stable, but Taichi could tell just how tired he sounded. “I understand you. I feel the same.”_

* * *

“Yuki confronted me the other day,” Taichi said very matter-of-factly, but it was quite obvious how nervous he was. He felt Kumon squeeze his hand to comfort him so he went on. “They said my measurements changed a lot.”

“It’s true though, you did lose a lot of weight lately,” Kumon said. “What did you say?”

“That I’ve been having a hard time adjusting to uni and it’s all stress. Plus I might have caught something.”

“I told big bro I caught a cold too when he asked why I’m so pale. What if they get suspicious?” Kumon fretted with Taichi’s wrist band nervously.

“I don’t think they will, hopefully,” he said. “It _is_ the flu season.” He made a small sound as he remembered something and his eyes shot to the window. “What about Misumi? Has he not found out yet?”

“I’m… not sure,” Kumon let out an awkward chuckle. “I air the room out when you leave, but he’s still been avoiding staying, because the smell is overwhelming to him. Kazu and Muku said he sometimes stays the night with them. I feel bad, haha.”

“Ah, I feel bad too,” Taichi whined. “It’s not like it’s in our control though. Hopefully he’ll understand after it’s all over,” he laughed.

“I told him I can’t smell anything, but a lot of trees start pollinating this month so that might be it. Couldn’t tell if he believed me or not though.”

“He _is_ hard to read…”

The silence fell between the two, although it was anything but awkward. Taichi moved closer, deciding that he had enough of talking for the night. Enough of _thinking_. He cupped Kumon’s cheek and made him face him properly, to which the other obliged without even a hint of hesitation. It’s become too normal. But Taichi wasn’t complaining. He leaned in and pressed their lips together, not giving Kumon even a second to adjust before he deepened the kiss. He didn’t want to think anymore. There was no point to it. They both knew how it’s all gonna end. They both knew thinking is only gonna bring them pain. So he just focused on the way the mixture of sweetness spiced with copper danced around on his taste buds. The taste he’s come to love so much. The taste he’s become so addicted to. He can no longer go a day without thinking about it. He can’t go a day without thinking about Kumon. It’s all he wants to think about. He doesn’t want to eat or sleep or do anything other than hold Kumon in his arms. It’s all he needs to survive anymore; pollen and blood his only drug.

Kumon made a small noise when Taichi went maybe a little too rough with his tongue. He slowed down, but the way the other’s hand clenched on the front of his shirt assured him he wasn’t supposed to break away. All he could do was keep going, and keep ignoring the cosmos petals tickling the back of his throat; something he’d gotten surprisingly good at.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Hanahaki Disease trope is one of my favorite guilty pleasures, so I just had to write (and actually finish-) something with it!  
> I tried to not over-explain things too much in this one, so let me know if there's anything unclear!
> 
> **Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!**


End file.
